


Frozen In Frost (DISCONTINUED)

by DonutChan



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutChan/pseuds/DonutChan
Summary: When Jack Frost visits the town of Arendelle, he finds Elsa, a stunning, beautiful woman who makes his heart skip a beat.But when Pitch Black threatens Arendelle and its queen, Jack will do everything in his power to protect his love.





	1. Coronation Day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the story. All of them go to their rightful owner(s).

Elsa stood beside her sister, Anna, greeting guests just after her coronation of being crowned the queen of Arendelle. She glanced over to her sister.

“Hi.” Elsa said.

Anna looked at Elsa with slight shock. “H-Hi me?”

Elsa nodded in reply.

“Oh! Um, hi?” Anna said before she looked away.

“You look beautiful.” Elsa complimented.

“Oh, thank you. You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not ‘fuller’, you don’t look fuller, but more beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Elsa chuckled, before looking out to the huge group of people talking to each other. “So, this is what a party looks like.”

“It’s warmer than I thought.” Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement.

“And what is that amazing smell?” Elsa questioned. The two sisters smelled the air. “Chocolate.” They both chanted, and then giggled. Anna was about to say something, but someone interrupted them.

A short man with white hair and glasses stood in front of them, with Kai (that’s what the guy’s name is in the movie) beside him.

“Your Majesty, the Duke of Weasletown.” Kai said.

“Weselton!” The Duke corrected sharply at Kai. Then he turned to the queen with a more soft expression. “Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty.” He walked over to Elsa.

“As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen.” He did a whole bunch of jumps and spins, before bowing to Elsa with his hand out, and one part of his (possibly fake) hair peeled of his head halfway and hung a bit on his head.

Elsa and Anna both gasped and covered their mouths to not let their snickering get too loud. Elsa cleared her throat. The Duke got up and his hair plopped back neatly on his head. “Uh, thank you. Only I don’t dance.”

“Oh.” The Duke unfortunately said. Elsa gestured her hand to Anna. “But my sister does.” Anna chuckled. The Duke grabbed her hand and said, “Oh! Lucky you.” then pulled Anna away from Elsa, and into the middle of the ballroom, in the distance he called, “If you swoon, let me know! I’ll catch you!”

“Sorry.” Elsa quietly said.

After the dance was over, Anna tiredly walked over to Elsa, when in the distance the Duke said, “Let me know when you’re ready for another round, milady!”

Elsa chuckled. “Well, he was sprightly.”

“Especially for a man in heels!” Anna said as she held her foot where the Duke had stepped on.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ve never been better! This is so nice!” Anna looked at Elsa. “I wish it could be like this all the time.”

“Me too.” Elsa replied. Her smile turned into a frown. “But it can’t.”

“I mean, why not? We can-”

“It just can’t!”

A long silence came between them.

“E-Excuse me for a moment.” Anna said as she walked away From Elsa. Elsa glanced back at her sister, before going out of the ballroom and onto a balcony.

_‘Great, Elsa. Now you’ve done it.’_

She stared out to the twinkling sky.

“Hey there.”

Elsa whipped her head around to see a boy (teenager, young man, I dunno), with a dark blue hoodie covered in frost and brown pants, also covered in frost, with platinum hair, icy blue eyes, and a grin on his face. He held a long, wooden shepherd’s crook.

He saw the small crown on Elsa’s head. “Oh! Um, Your Majesty.” He slightly bowed to Elsa.

“Who are you?” She questioned.

“My names Jack Frost.” Jack replied.

“Jack Frost? The winter spirit?” Elsa questioned, bewildered at the moment.

“Yup! And who are you?”

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

Jack peeked into the ballroom with lots of people chatting to each other.

“So, what’s the big celebration for?” He asked.

“Oh, it’s for my coronation.”

“So, you got crowned queen?”

“Yeah.” Elsa said as she moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jack glanced at her gloves. “Umm, not trying to be rude, but what’s with the gloves?

Elsa looked down and put her hands together. “It’s… a bit personal.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, really.” Elsa looked into his icy blue eyes. Something about him seemed to give her a weird tingly feeling, like-

“How can you see me?” Jack questioned.

“What do you mean?” Elsa replied.

“Well, people can only see me if they believe in me.”

“Well, I believe in you.”

“Hmm…” Jack hummed as he thought. He wanted to know more about Elsa. She was very nice, and very beautiful. “Do you have any siblings?” He asked.

“Yes, Anna, my younger sister.” Elsa replied.

“Does she have strawberry blonde hair with a streak of white in it, turquoise-blue eyes, and a bit of freckles?” Jack said all at once as he looked over Elsa again, into the ballroom.

“Um, yes… How do you know?”

“Because she’s coming this way.” Jack said before he flew up to hide. Anna came along with a young man trailing behind her.

“Elsa!” She called, then stopped.

“I mean, Queen.” She curtsied slightly. “Me again.” Anna gestured to the man. “May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.”

“Your Majesty.” Hans said as he also bowed to Elsa.

“We would like… uhh… your blessing… of… our marriage!” Anna and Hans chanted as they held hands.

Word Count: 877

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Frozen In Frost"!  
> I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Be sure to check out my other stories on my account.  
> See ya!  
> -DonutChan


	2. Elsa's Runaway

“Marriage?” Elsa questioned with wide eyes.

“Yes!” Anna squealed.

“I’m sorry, I’m confused.”

“Well, we haven’t worked out all the details ourselves. We’ll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we’ll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and then-” Anna gasped as she clung onto Hans like she was about to faint.

“Wait, would we live here?”

“Here?” Elsa repeated with shock.

“Absolutely!” Hans replied to Anna.

“Anna-” Elsa started, but Anna cut her off.

“Ohh! We could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!”

“What?! No no no-”

“Of course we have the room-”

“Wait, slow down!” Elsa said, enough with the conversation. “No one’s brothers are staying here, no one is getting married.”

Anna is shocked with her sister’s reply. “Wait, what?”

“Can I talk to you, please?” Elsa glanced at Jack outside on the balcony for a millisecond, then looked back at Anna. “Alone?”

Anna held Han’s arm. “No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us.” Anna replied.

“Fine.” Elsa said as she regained her regal posture. “You can’t marry a man you just met.”

“You can if it’s true love!”

“Anna, what do you know about true love?”

“More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!”

Elsa silently gasped, before she took a breath.

“You asked for my blessing, but my answer in ‘no’.” Elsa replied sternly. “Now… excuse me.” She said, before she started to walk away.

“Your Majesty,” Hans started. “If I may ease your-”

“No, you may not.” Elsa said, interrupting Hans. “And I-I think you should go.” She glanced at a royal guard. “The party is over. Close the gates.” Elsa said.

The guard replied immediately after. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Anna had shock written across her face. “What? Elsa, no, no! Wait!” She rushed over and grabbed her sister’s hand, and accidentally pulled off Elsa’s left glove. Elsa gasped.

“G-Give me my glove!” Elsa exclaimed as she tried to grab her beloved glove, but Anna stepped back to get out of reach of her sister’s grasp.

“Elsa, please, please,” Anna pleaded as she clutched the glove close to her. “I can’t live like this anymore!”

“Then _leave_.” Elsa replied bitterly. Anna gasped, before Elsa sighed, folded her arms to her chest, before she continued to walk to the door.

 “What did I ever do to you?!” Anna exclaimed. Many people turned their heads to the commotion happening between the royals.

“ _Enough, Anna._ ” Elsa said with anger laced into it.

“No why? Why do you shut me out?” Anna shouted, now having the attention of the whole room. Elsa started to breathe heavily as she tried to calm herself. “Wh-Why do you shut the world out?” Anna continued, arms out, expecting and answer. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and slightly shook her head.

“What are you so **_afraid_** of?!” Anna screams. Elsa reached her boiling point.

“I said, **_enough_**!” Elsa shouted back, turned around and accidentally sprayed her ice powers on the ground around her, icy spikes shot up at the ground where she sprayed at.

Everyone near the spikes shrieked, and quickly stepped back. Elsa clutched her left arm close to her, as she looked at the shocked faces in the room.

“ _Sorcery_. I knew there was something dubious going on here.” The Duke said as he held onto one of his bodyguards arms (possibly for protection lol ╮(￣▽￣)╭).

“Elsa.” Anna whispered.

The queen still stared at the people in fear, reached around for the doorknob, and when she did, she opened the door and took off running.  

“Oh, man. This is bad.” Jack whispered to himself, before flying into the air.

When Elsa burst through some doors to the courtyard, she is greeted by a huge crowd of townspeople. A woman noticed the queen and cried out:

“There she is!”

The rest of the townspeople looked to the direction of Elsa, before they all clapped and cheered at their queen.

Elsa snapped out of her faze, looked back to the hallway, before she hurriedly ran down the steps and past some townspeople.

“Yes! It is her!”

Elsa is stopped by some people, as a man bowed, saying: “Queen Elsa.”

She continued to squeeze past, as more people called out:

“Our beautiful queen!”

Elsa paused at a woman with a baby. “Your Majesty?” She asked, worried, as her baby squealed and waved its arms out towards the queen. “Are you alright?”

Elsa slightly shook her head as she backed away. “No…” She muttered under her breath. The queen backed up so much; she bumped into the fountain, and accidentally touched the edge of it with her ungloved hand. Frost immediately came out of it; and quickly surrounded the edge of the fountain, then froze the water in it, and the water that was spraying upward froze, and curled towards Elsa menacingly.

Everyone gasped in awe at the ice in front of them, and Elsa stared at the work she created.

“There she is! Stop her!”

Elsa and the crowd turned to the castle doors where the Duke and his two bodyguards stood.

“Please, just stay away from me.” Elsa called, her hands in front of her. “Stay away!” A huge amount of ice and frost came out of her left hand, and blasted to the steps near the Duke. He, his bodyguards, and anyone near the ice blast fell to the ground from the impact. Some people screamed at the scene that unfolded before them.

The Duke got up from his fall and looked at the queen in fear.

“Monster.” He whispered. His fear turns into hatred. “ _Monster!”_ The Duke shouts, alarming all of the townspeople.

Elsa stepped back, looked at her ungloved hand, clutched it near her chest and looked back at the woman with the baby. She and the people in Elsa’s sight stepped back, afraid of what their queen would do to them.

_‘Oh no… what have I done?’_

The queen rushed past even more townspeople, as Anna jogged to where the Duke is.

“Elsa!” She called, before she saw her sister in the crowd. Anna immediately ran down the steps and followed Elsa, desperate to catch up to her. Hans quickly followed behind Anna.

Elsa now made it down to the shore (dock beach thing whatever you call it), when she heard Anna calling her name.

“Elsa!”

She turned around, and slowly backed up, nearing the shoreline. Tinkling noises are heard at her feet, so Elsa glanced back to the shore behind her and gasped, to see thin ice spreading from her shoes onto the surface of the water.

“Elsa, please!” She heard her sister call from the castle.

With a daring leap onto the water, Elsa landed on solid ice that appeared below her feet, holding her from the water. She continued to run, as more ice spread, until she reached the other side of the fjord.

“Elsa, stop!” Anna shouted once again before she slipped and fell onto the ice on her fours.

“Anna!” Hans called, rushing up to her and held her arm.

“No…” Anna whispered, still on her knees. Her eyes looked at Elsa until she could no longer see her sister through the trees. But Hans’ eyes were looking somewhere else.

“The fjord.” Hans said, looking over the water. Anna looked over too. The ice Elsa had created over the water spread rapidly over the fjord, until no water was left visible.

 

As Anna and Hans made their way to the castle, snowflakes had started to lightly fall.

“Snow?” A village woman questioned.

“Snow…” Anna repeated as she wrapped her arms over herself for warmth.

“Yes, snow!” The woman replied.

“Are you alright?” Hans asked as he jogged over to Anna.

“No.” Anna replied cryptically.

“Did you know?”

“No…”

Word Count: 1,309


	3. DISCONTINUED

I’m very sorry, but this story is now discontinued.

Don’t worry! There _will_ be another story coming out soon (Hopefully)! I’m currently brewing up another Jesla story that _will_ be made, just until I finish up all of the other fan fictions I’m thinking of!

That’s all for now, see ya!

-DonutChan


End file.
